I Think I Wanna Marry You
by MistressOfRobins
Summary: It's said that the best man and maid of honor hooking up is a tradition, but Wally West would rather have himself a simple man of honor, rather than a maid. [BirdFlash. One-shot.]


**Disclaimer: **Young Justice does **not** belong to this fanfic author.

**Pairing(s): **BirdFlash (Wally/Dick) with a mention of: Longshot (Roy/Artemis).

**Warning(s): **Sex, sex and yes, sex.

**an: **dedicated to a newfound friend, and also a gift to all of you since it's now been confirmed that the newest chapter for Step by Step can not be retrieved from the broken memory stick. I've already started re-writing it, but please, please be patient with me. It was a major setback, but I'm getting back on my feet again.

Please enjoy mushy, cheesy BirdFlash smut and romance.

**PS: **Thanks to Robin Red R for beta-ing! You're an angel!

* * *

**I Think I Wanna Marry You**

* * *

Wally had heard a long time ago that at certain weddings the best man would, in fact, hook up with the maid of honour, though most of the time it seemed this was a rare case, and, frankly, most commonly only occurred in movies. Which was why he found it rather ironic that _the man of honour_ (which probably wasn't a word but he got a reaction whenever he used it so he would continue to do so) was now pressed up against his chest, lips hungrily darting over his flushed, freckled skin, all while skilled fingers slowly loosened Wally's tie.

In the background he detected music; Artemis and Roy were probably doing the couple's dance around now and Wally was totally missing out on it, but as Dick's ass slid further up his lap, and the acrobat's back arched slightly into Wally's roaming hands, all he could think of was just how Roy would have to forgive his best man's absence.

It's not like they were doing any harm. Sneaking off to the guest room wasn't a _bad_ thing.

Because _God__, _Dick's mouth was wet against his, and their grinding was already making him hard, his erection wanting desperately to escape the black suit that hugged his frame tightly, yet comfortably. Wally was not afraid to brag of his own appearance (he looked damn good right now, okay?), but if there was one thing he was most aware of it was that Dick Grayson - his _best friend and lover_ – looked _so much better_ in a tight suit than he did.

Wally's fingers moved up, and he gripped the back of his boyfriend's dark hair, massaging his fingers into Dick's scalp to encourage him to keep using his tongue just like that. His own tongue was being completely overwhelmed by Dick's eagerness, and while Wally was distracted, trying to dominate the kiss that was happening, Dick had reached out and further loosened the black tie.

Dick was known to be sneaky so Wally supposed that he shouldn't be surprised that while he was trying to gain the upper-hand of their kissing, his boyfriend had swiftly gotten rid of both their ties and somehow – really, _how_ had he missed it? –put them around Wally's wrists. Before he could really comprehend what was happening, Dick had tied him to the headboard of the bed, and was now seated atop Wally's lap with a smirk that rivaled the Joker. You know, just not as crazy; way hotter and _wa-hay_ sexier and _ohh _Dick was running his hand up his chest-_- okay._

"Dude... how-?"

"Questions later," Dick murmured, and leaned down while Wally stretched himself upward to meet those inviting lips once more. He felt Dick's fingers unbutton his red shirt and it was _so darn slow_ that Wally bit Dick's lower lip to show his irritation with the unsatisfactory pace of it all.

Said vigilante pulled back and pouted. Or, at least it was a very convincing fake-pout. "That was mean, Walls."

"Take off my shirt."

"You're in no position to make demands, you know," Dick reminded him, the sly smile once more adorning his lips.

"Oh c'mon, dude, you know I could vibrate through these if I wanted to, … but I'm just pleasing you, and since you totally have an obsession with tying me up, why not?" Wally returned the smirk and brought his knee up, surprising Dick when he grinded it seductively against his boyfriend's nether region. "C'mon, Dickie- s'time to _undress_."

"You're an impatient, ass," Dick quietly moaned, unable to prevent himself from mirroring Wally's movements.

Giving in, Dick unbuttoned his own shirt. Both had lost their jackets, socks and shoes on their way _to _the guest room, which meant that once Dick ripped both their shirts away it was only pants and boxers that prevented them from being completely and utterly naked. The acrobat licked his lips; Wally didn't have to be a genius to understand that he intended to kiss over the freckles adorning his older boyfriend's shoulders and neck.

He started moaning as soon as Dick got to work, the tip of his tongue teasing flushed skin while Wally's own hands itched to remove Dick's clothes. For a moment it was hard to concentrate, because all he could feel was Dick's wet, hot mouth all over his torso - particularly his chest and shoulders- and _god his nipples_ - but in the end he managed to prompt Dick into shedding his clothes, before the nude brunet seated himself atop of him.

He kissed Dick again; hard and longing as he struggled against the ties. Now that they were getting down to business for real he had problems believing he really _could_ vibrate through the ties. He was too invested in this, too _distracted_, and Dick was way too perfect- so in other words, if these lips kept moving over his body, along with those hands and teeth he wouldn't be able to get loose on his own.

Somehow, he couldn't help but think that Dick had been aware of this all along.

Said younger man moved away for a bit. Wally hadn't noticed how their kisses had come rolling non-stop to the point where he heaved for breath the moment they pulled away. Dick himself was panting, but his fingers curled into the back of Wally's hair and around his belt; he unbuckled it with one hand and stroked Wally's hair, and cheek, and lips with the other.

Wally couldn't remember the last time his heartbeat had been this fast.

"Will you marry me?"

The words slipped from his mouth before he'd even _thought them through_, and at that moment - right after successfully being able to remove both pants and boxers from the freckled body - Dick's own body froze.

Wally looked at him; Dick looked back.

He was now one hundred per cent sure he had ruined the mood.

"D'you mean that?" Dick then murmured. To Wally's relief - and shocking surprise - Dick slid back onto his lap, hands placed on Wally's shoulders, lightly stroking up and down. Dick sounded... _hopeful_ and again Wally was just _so relieved_.

"Like I would want to be with anyone else," he responded breathlessly.

He'd been wrong before. _This_ was when his heartbeat sped up to its limit, _this_ was when his palms were sweatier than they'd ever been before, and his entire body was tingling to the point where he thought it would never stop, because for an instant there he had been sure he'd ruined a perfectly wonderful session of lovemaking - _fucking _or _whatever_ - and the next Dick was all up on him again, releasing him from his ties and whispering his name over and over again while practically abusing Wally's lips with his own.

Wally moaned, eyes closed as Dick palmed his cock in his hand, and whispered: "_Fucking yes. Fucking __**yes**_."

He really hoped Dick was referring to his not-very-expected proposal, and not just the fact that yes, they were about to have sex at Artemis and Roy's wedding in a guest room where they would probably spend a lot of time just being dorks and cuddling _after_ the sex. Because that would be great.

He hardly registered that Dick had fetched the lube from the drawer of the nightstand - wait, had he _planned this_? - before the younger man was lubing up Wally's cock, causing shivers and gasps to emit from the redhead. The way he quivered only made Dick follow his vocal example, and his fingers soon loosened from Wally's cock and instead made their way to Dick's own entrance.

While Wally's hands wrapped tightly around his- _fianc__é_'s back (because he could fucking call Dick his fiancé now, couldn't he?) said acrobat's fingers stretched his own hole, lips meeting Wally's numerous times while he prepared himself. Wally's hands headed down to cup Dick's perfectly shaped ass, both grinding into each other, and making it all the more harder to not come there on the spot.

They were sweaty and warm, and Dick kept whispering into Wally's ear how much he fucking loved him; as one could imagine, Wally was hardly able to utter a coherent sentence. So instead of talking he just turned on the vibrations, moaning Dick's name quietly while he guided his lover's hips down so he could finally enter him. If they didn't do this now, they were both going to spill way too soon, and neither wanted that.

Dick adjusted quickly, sliding all the way down while his fingers gripped Wally's shoulders. Their lust filled eyes met, and it caught Wally off guard how much he truly _loved_ this position. With Dick sitting on him like this, Wally's own knees drawn up as best they could, he was able to comfortably cup Dick's ass while the younger man moved. He squeezed the red butt cheeks, kissing up Dick's chest, all while the younger man thrust himself onto Wally's erection, gasping out his name. Wally could kiss him over and over and fucking never get tired.

His lips felt numb, but he didn't care. Once they were done they could worry about the obvious swelling they probably both had, but right now he just wanted to feel how _good_ it all was. He started motioning his hips upwards while he vibrated, aiming for Dick's prostate. When he found it, Dick's knees gave out under him and he wasn't able to raise himself. He gasped and moaned, and desperately clawed into Wally's hair as the redhead took over and thrust upwards into Dick's hole.

It didn't take long before they were both a hot, sweaty mess of limbs and cum, and ruffled hair, and swollen lips.

They lay there for a long time, Wally still not having pulled out, and Dick too exhausted to move. He couldn't remember the last time they'd gone at such a pace during sex. So fast, and desperate, but not rough and yet not gentle. Right now it felt like a perfect combination, but he wouldn't mind a slower, more loving session later, once he could finally celebrate that they were... sort of engaged now.

Thinking of Wally's sudden proposal, Dick was able to actually raise himself. Wally pulled out of him in the process, and they both sighed contently trough their noses. Dick slumped down shortly after, lying on his stomach while he buried his face against Wally's neck. "You... really did mean it." Even if it sounded like a statement, Wally felt that there was enough uncertainty in Dick's voice for him to confirm it once more.

He turned to his side and tugged Dick against his own body, his nose burying against the dark hair, and his hand sliding up his lover's nude back. "I want to marry you."

"I thought you didn't believe in marriage," Dick then murmured quietly, but he was smiling, finger playing with his boyfriend's red hair, and Wally didn't doubt that he really believed him now.

Wally bit his lip. "I didn't use to."

"But-?"

The redhead grimaced. "Are you really going to make me say it? _Seriously_?"

A cackle was heard as Dick teasingly poked his cheek. "C'mon; be mushy."

"Urgh, but we hate mushy, remember?"

"We hate_ others_ being mushy. I think _we_ should invest in a mushy day where we're challenging the cheesiest cheese." Dick smirked. "Don't pretend you don't miss that time where we played cliché lovebirds just to see how long it would take Artemis before she pounded us into a wall."

"I only miss that because she looked like she was going to throw up on an hourly basis."

Wally sighed again. But it was a content sigh. Just a _very_ content sigh, and finally he said: "I didn't used to believe in marriage until I realised- _drumroll please_-" Dick gently shoved his head aside, snorting. "- before I _realised_... that I don't want to spend a single day without your perfect ass, and your snarky attitude, your intoxicating personality, and your insomniac ways by my side. There, happy?"

Dick sat up, and Wally glanced at him, feeling his heart skip a beat when those dark blue orbs held so much affection that he was pretty sure he didn't really _deserve_ it all. The acrobat's fingers curled around his cheeks, cupping them and then he leaned down and kissed him hot on the mouth, still desperate, but with so much emotion Wally almost spilled a tear.

"You _mak_e me happy, _idiot_."

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot."

"You better be."

They shared a quiet laugh, before a comfortable silence settled between them. The others were probably wondering where they were, but in a couple of minutes certain friends who knew them too well would draw a very obvious conclusion and try to keep people that _didn't_ know them too well from looking for them.

Wally smirked at the thought.

"By the way; if you want to, we can totally redo that proposal. I mean, what're we gonna tell everybody? 'Ohh we were just, you know, fucking around and then I just kind of had to ask him while bondage was involved, because that's so hot and he was so hot and-"

Dick flicked his nose. "Too late. You asked, I said yes. And I'm buying the rings because your fashion sense sucks."

"_Hey_-"

"And I have money."

"..."

Okay,_ that _was true.

Wally hummed in reluctant agreement and Dick wrapped himself around the redhead who had the nerve to complain that he was _heavy_, which he supposed was true considering Wally was only slightly bigger than him now. A huge contrast considering their height difference as young teenagers. However, they soon found a comfortable position, figuring they could lie like this just a tad bit longer until they would _have_ to return to the party where they would purposely avoid eye-contact with Roy and Artemis for the rest of the evening. The archers knew them too damn well.

"By the way, we can't tell Arty or Roy we got engaged during their wedding, cuz we were supposed to be there when they cut the cake..."

Wally nodded in agreement, but then he bolted up. "_We missed the cake_!?"

Dick sighed and put his palm to his face, sighing as Wally stumbled out of bed, and attempted to gather their clothes super-speed style.

Yeah, he was getting married to an idiot.

_Your_ idiot, Dick reminded himself.

_Yeah... __**my **__idiot._


End file.
